


Suits/H5-0

by Katana (evelett)



Series: Crossover [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/Katana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike plays matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hawaii

Mike was a SEAL with Steve and visits him in Hawaii on leave or something. He helps Steve and Danny get together.

Danny goes to Steve's only to find this skinny ass blonde there who says is Steve is still asleep. Danny assumes that Mike and Steve slept together and gets jealous and leaves.

The next day at work Danny is all passive aggressive and shit and Steve has no clue why. And then Mike drops off something of Steve's at the office and he flirts with Kono. And Steve introduces Mike to the team and Danny gets pissed off and hides in his office only Steve follows him because he wants to know what's wrong. And Danny is just so hot when he's pissy and Steve kisses him mid rant.

And then Danny is like???? I thought Mike was your BF and I won't cheat. And Steve laughs and is all you're the only one for me. Then they kiss and Mike and Kono and Chin all cheer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny visit Mike.

Mike and Steve and Danny all keep in touch over the next years or months or whatever. Danny and Steve go on vacation to see Danny's family and stop in NY to see Mike. They surprise Mike at the Pearson Hardman building and Mike is all !!!!!

They're all are you free for lunch after many hugs in which Harvey walks in on and gets Jealous because of the people all over his puppy and only _He_ is allowed to. Mike is all I can't do lunch cause I have to work. But Harvey is all you can totally go out to lunch and how about I join you.

So they go to lunch and Harvey doesn't like how much Steve and Danny touch his puppy and how does Mike not notice or do something. Finally lunch is over and Harvey just wants to get his puppy away from these people.

And Mike is all how long are you going to be in town Grammy would love to see you again and we could go out for drinks or something. Steve and Danny are all totes that would be great babe. And they give him hugs goodbye and ruffle his hair and Danny whispers in his ear before full on kissing him.

When they break apart Harvey practically drags Mike to the car and tosses him in and tells Ray to take them to his house. Mike doesn't get why Harvey is giving ragey vibes and he can't get Danny's words out of his head.

When they get into Harvey's home he shoves Mike against the door and practically eats his face. And Mike is all _yes!!!_ Finally!

When they finally break apart Harvey is all possessive and you're mine. They have sex.

 

Flip scene to Steve and Danny having sex and being all that was hot but you're mine.


End file.
